


Worth Fighting For

by Roses_Sunset



Series: Hidden Fighter [2]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Gangs, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Slow Romance, rio being rio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-06-09 10:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15265716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roses_Sunset/pseuds/Roses_Sunset
Summary: Lil Red has to keep her life with Rio a secret from her suburban life but what happens when those two lives seem to be blend in and make things ten times more complicated and more dangerous.SECOND PART COMPLETED





	1. New Issues

**Author's Note:**

> I have so much planned for this story and i'm so excited to share it with you guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple is back and they have a whole new world of trouble lets see how this will go

After the kiss, Rio disappeared leaving me alone in the empty house. I was picking up the broken shards of glass when Beth entered the house. I still wasn't speaking to her, I just secretly picked up the bullets that Rio left so Beth didn't know he was here.

"Are you gonna speak to me?"She asked me, I just shrugged her off throwing the glass pieces away. "What happened here?" I opened the bottom cabinet taking out the trashcan.

"I dropped a cup" I slammed the cabinet door shut putting the broom away. "Don't worry I wasn't attached to it" She sighed sitting on the counter.

"Im sorry, I wasn't thinking straight. I just was worried about all of us"

"You sure you weren't thinking about yourself?" I turned to her wiping the counter down. "You sure you just didn't want to put the big dog down so you could be the big dog?" I clenched my fist taking a deep breath, her lies almost cost me my life and I can't even say anything.

"I would never do that!" She exasperated. I looked up at her

"How can I believe you, I trusted you to let me handle it and you went right behind my back how can I trust you" She was playing with the hospital wristband from earlier today.

"I know its gonna take a long time for you to forgive me but I mean it when I said I was sorry" She stood up her heels tapping to me. "Maybe now that he's gone we could figure this out" She was still at my sister and I should forgive her but I don't know how Rio can and now I have to fix that without her finding out.

"A long time" I walked past her heading to my room stopping in the stairs. "Did the girls know about everything?" Was I gonna be alone in this did they choose a side. She shook her head grabbing the bottle of whiskey.

"No, I didn't tell them anything" She admitted. I scoffed walking up the stairs and into my bed. I tried falling asleep but my head wouldn't let me a thousand thoughts happened making me stay up until I saw the sunrise. After I finished showering I went downstairs seeing if Beth was still there but she probably fell asleep a couple of hours ago.

Still deciding what to do I went to class since I've only had 2 left for the semester and our final next week I couldn't miss what we were gonna learn. When class was over I dropped by Annie's job to say hi.

When I got there security went up now there was cameras and an extra guard including Tyler. Annie was in the checkout lane a frown very noticeable. I got a chocolate bar handing it to her when she noticed it was me her smile grew.

"Hey big sis," I told her.

"Beth called me last night explained everything" She would call her first. "I want to say im so sorry I didn't know anything I would've done something else" I lifted my hand shushing her.

"I know Annie its fine im not mad at you" I needed someone to talk to and I know Ruby still is probably still worried for Sara. "I actually needed advice," I asked her truthfully.

"I may be a bit biased since she's my sister as well but you should shes always just doing whats best for both of us she always did since she could speak"She answered my question even before I could even ask it. "Im not saying run to her in open arms but at least start forgiving her" Boomer cleared his throat popping up behind me.

"What may this be?" Annie swiped the chocolate bar telling the price. I handed her the cash.

"Checking someone a chocolate bar"

"I'll see you later," I told her goodbye walking out of Fine & Frugal getting into my car. I took my time driving to Beths still making a decision. When I opened the door I was greeted by the aroma of food being cooked. I followed the smell heading to the kitchen, there was Beth cooking. I smiled recognizing the smell.

"I cooked your favorite" Beth grabbed a towel wiping her hand clean before tossing it to the corner of the counter her hair was disheveled shes probably been cooking since I left. I bit my lip sitting down on the chair.

"I have so much to tell you," I gushed to her putting my hands on the counter. Beth leaned on the counter having a joyful gleam. We sat there talking to each other about my school about our past problems, but we always tiptoed about Rio knowing how it affects one another I was terrified of her finding I kept his appearance a secret. I haven't heard a word from him since last night after the kiss I had no idea that would even work but hey I managed to survive.

After lunch, we finally felt like everything was back to normal. "Im gonna go shower" I headed upstairs going directly to the shower. I wrapped myself in a towel going to my closet to look for clothes. "I never have anything good to wear" I muttered to myself swiping through my clothes.

"I like what you are wearing right now" His voice echoed through my room. I yelled holding on to my towel turning around to see Rio standing there all high and mighty with his eyes wandering. "But who am I to say?"

"Jesus Christ" I tightened my towel looking around the room. "Do you like showing up out of nowhere" I crossed my arms watching Rio. There was a knock on the door that surprised both of us.

"Is everything okay in there" I ran to Rio covering his mouth. I heard Beth's voice from behind the door. "Im coming in"

"No!" I yelled at her I looked in my closet before looking at Rio. "Im naked give me a second"

"Go" I mouthed to him with my hand still on his mouth. His eyebrows furrowed shaking his head.

"She doesn't know your out" I whispered to him. "Now get in" He eyed me sighing before heading to the closet. When I closed the door I put on a bra and panties as soon as Beth opened the door.

"I thought I heard voices," I leaned on my cabinet as we talked.

"Yeah, I was on the phone with my professor to talk about my final," Beth looked at me confused. I smiled trying to play it cool. She nodded wearingly taking a peak around the room.

"Ok, my bad I'll see you in a bit'" She still looked around up until I closed the door on her. I didn't dare make a noise until I heard her footsteps downstairs. I sighed walking to the closet. Rio opened fooling around.

"Boo." He joked making me shake my head.

"We need to talk," I told him looking at the door, hoping Beth doesn't make a surprise appearance. Rio nodded as he looked down.

"I like where this is going" He kidded. I looked down seeing I was still in my underwear. I gasped reaching down to cover myself up.

"That's not what I meant,"I huffed feeling the blood rush to my cheeks. I sighed staring at him. "not here Beth can pop up any minute" I said. "Let's meet at the Loft." Rio shook his head stepping forward.

"The loft is shut down the cops surrounded it" Your brain flinched remembering when you drove there that night.

"Ok fine but where can we meet now then"

"I'll send you the address," He said as he headed towards the window.

"Wait!" I stopped him as he cracked the window open. "Beth took the burner" Rio looked at me with a disapproving look which only made you feel like a toddler.

"I'll get you one" He finished fully opening the window before leaving.   
I sat in my bed trying to figure out how to explain to Rio revenge isn't a very good idea.

After getting dressed I went downstairs seeing Annie came over.

"Sup sister yo" She greeted you sitting in the kitchen. I greeted both of them sitting next to her. "So I'm assuming you guys made up?" She hoped. Both of us nodded letting Annie cheer.

* * *

  
"How about some movie and popcorn" The kids cheered as Beth placed the bowl of popcorn on the table. You sat at the end of the couch Emma sitting on me. Beth pressed play on the movie turning off all the lights. My phone vibrated against my lap surprising Emma.

"Shh no phone" She shushed me making me smile.

"My bad" I grabbed my phone looking to see who got me in trouble.

 _"go to your room"_ was the only thing the message said. I excused myself heading up to my room. When I entered the room it was empty. In my bed was a new burner. I grabbed it opening the messages.

 _"Surprise!"_ The message showed.

 _"So where will we meet?"_ I texted. Almost instantly I got a new message with an address.

 _"Make sure youre not followed, be there at 8"_ I headed back downstairs to finish watching the movies with the kids before heading out there.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you guys think and hope you enjoy the story


	2. Chapter 2

I pulled up into the new place seeing no cars in sight. Rio's guys were good any cop passing by would think this place was abandoned wouldn't even think twice about it. I drove to the back parking near the trees. 

One of his guys came outside signaling me to come inside following him he guided me into the warehouse. 

"The boss is upstairs" I nodded going up the metal steps aligning against the wall. I knocked on the door hearing only silence. 

Rio opened the door sitting on the couch. "I like the new place," I said looking at the office. 

"I enjoyed the other one more" He chided. Well, he's upset. 

"I am sorry about that " Rio shrugged it off staying silent. Here goes nothing. "That's actually what I came to talk to you about" You walked to the couch sitting on the arm. "Don't hurt the girls," I asked him. His eyes narrowed to crinkled slits scoffing as he shifted in his seat. 

"Youre funny, you know that,"He said keeping his eyes locked on mine. 

"Im serious"I know they betrayed him and it'd be hard to convince him but I cant just watch my sisters die. 

"They cheated me"He mentioned relaxing on the couch again. 

"They were scared"I tried to reason with him, he must know how it must be. 

"so they sent me to jail" 

"To be fair they really didn't have time to think it through"I admitted putting my head down. 

"You know I still don't a hundred percent trust you" He admitted, I didn't believe it there were dozens of things that prove he trusted me. 

"If that were true you wouldn't have told me about this place"challenging him. Which made him stand up striding towards me. He towered over me as I was sitting. 

"How would I look if people found out I spared your little friends"He spoke 

"People won't find out"I tried reasoning with him which only made him smirk. 

"Why should I,"He asked me. If emotional wasn't gonna work, I had to go criminal.

"Because your not dumb, you know how its gonna look on your part, you won't only be put as fraud also murder" and I would look like I was a part of it. 

"Fine, but I need something in return" being so close to him intoxicates. "The deal still stands you know" I smiled thinking about last time. 

"So im not a charity case" I kidded. Rio held his breath looking down at me.

"far from it" One of Rio's henchmen opened the door calling his boss. "What now" He mumbled before leaving the room. My phone vibrated with a message as I waited. 

"Where did you go?" It was Beth. 

"I went to get some more scotch" I cursed under my breath getting up from the arm of the couch heading to the door. Rio came in stopping me. 

"Leaving so soon Lil Red" There goes that nickname again go it felt like forever since he called me that, I was sorta missing it. 

"Beth is asking" I let him imagine the rest of it. He huffed sitting at his desk scribbling something on a piece of paper. 

"Promise me" I don't know why I said that it just came out of my mouth but I couldn't stop now. "Promise me you won't hurt them" I started chewing on my cheek as I watched Rio clench his jaw. Rio eased into the chair leaning towards me. 

"Fine" When my face didn't change and I had my hand on my hips he rolled his eyes continuing. "I give you my word I won't hurt them" I beamed at him before saying goodbye rushing to the car. 

When I got to Beth's the girls were laughing at something. " Sorry sorry, there was a guy who couldn't stand being away from his alcohol so there was a whole thing"You put the two scotch bottles on the table greeting all the girls. 

"Hey, girl we've been meaning to talk to you" They all huddled up next to me sitting on the couch. What were they gonna say, did they catch me going to the warehouse

"Yeah we want to apologize about that night, the night of the robbery" Ruby spoke. 

"We didn't know you weren't going along with the plan, we talked to Beth and we just wanted to say we're really sorry" Annie drooped her head playing with her fingers. 

"Guys I know im not mad," I told them, it wasn't their fault they didn't know what was going on. 

"Im sorry too again, and we'll figure out a way to pay your debt and just am really sorry again" Beth confessed.

"No Beth you don't have to, the debt thing is already fixed just be my sister now and only my sister please"We gave each other a group hug hoping things will go back to normal" "Okay I got scotch so if we don't watch Housewives of New York im gonna be really upset" The girls smiled unwinding on the couch before turning on the tv. 

"Need you to come back" I opened my eyes sleepily reading the message. It was one in the morning and Rio decided to give me a text for a job. I grudgingly got up from the bed heading to my closet to get dressed in something. I have to seriously get each of his men kneepads or something. 

I stepped inside the warehouse looking up seeing Rio at his office talking on the phone. "Follow this way" The eyebrow tattoo guy guided me to the back of the warehouse towards an old looking door. When he opened the door, there was a room with a couch and some more supplies. 

"It smells like burnt rubber" My face contorted into a frown smelling the room.

"Not five-star material but we had to find a new spot" The guy left as soon as Rio entered the room. 

"What is that guys name I see him around everywhere and I yet know his name"

He turned around seeing the man walk away. "Carlos, he's been with me since way back" Rio walked into the room "has my back every time even if it disobeys my order”

"so where the injured dumbo" Rio knocked on the door stepping to the side as the door opened. He looked familiar I just couldn't put where. He came in limping and he was sweating and he looked pale. 

"Remember him, his wound was treated by you" That when it hit me he was my first job but you did everything right he should've gotten better, not worse. 

"Have you taken care it" I marched towards him looking at his leg, guiding him to the couch letting him rest there. The kid hung his head low looking guilty. "I have to take your pants off" The kid looked to Rio pleading for help with his eyes. 

"What don't look at me, she's the boss here," He said pointing to me. The kid ultimately agreed to remove his pants. The wound was yellow and had some puss. The smell made me want to gag but I had to be the adult here. After cleaning my hands I put some gloves on trying to clean the wound. 

"You couldn't rewrap the wound properly?" I told Rio. "Do I have to teach you" You groaned tending to the wound. 

After I did my best to clean the wound I took my gloves off looking to the kid. "I did the best I could right now, what you need is antibiotics and need to rewrap your wounds properly for the next few weeks and come back so I could check up on you" The kid nodded putting his pants on. I gave him some antibiotics for now but he's gonna have to find another way soon. 

When it was just the two of us I called Rio over. "Sit down" I pointed to the couch watching him. When he stayed in his spot I rolled my eyes before standing up to get him. "I am going to teach how to wrap before you kill your men " Rio gave me his famous smug expression that only made me want to smack it off of him. I grabbed the wrap handing it to him. "Wrap me" Rio stared at me like I was missing a head. "I need to teach you" 

Rio started wrapping arm starting nicely but once he reached the second wrap he did it too loose. "Tighter" I instructed. "Too tight!"


	3. Secrets Are Tricky

I put the grocery bag on my hip as I opened the door to the kitchen. I thought I should help out Beth a little bit more so I volunteered to go grocery shopping and put it away. When I entered the house I immediately started putting the stuff away. I heard the door jiggle before it open. Beth called me from the living room.

"In the kitchen" I put the coffee grounds in the cupboard as Beth entered the kitchen exasperated.

"Oh thank god" She put her hand on her chest exhaling the breath she was holding. "I thought he took you, why haven't you been responding to my messages" I turned to her tilting my head to the side reaching for my phone. There were 5 missed calls and dozens of messages.

"I must've had my phone on mute. Wait who"

"Rio" My heart skipped a beat, what was she talking about. "Since Ruby told Stan everything Stan promised to keep an eye on him and he just found out Rio has been released" Beth looked like she was gonna pass out any minute.

"Okay let's sit you down" I sat her in the chair rubbing her arm.

"Does he know where he is?" I asked her.

"No they lost him after he posted bail and they don't know where he is" Beth was zoning out into the conversation thinking about something. "I just don't get it he's been out already over a month and he hasn't done anything"

"Maybe he's moved on" She snapped her head to me looking at me as if I was crazy.

"Soulless Rio moved on, no," She stood up pacing around the room. "No, he's probably thinking about some horrendous way to murder us"

"Okay youre spending way too much time with Annie" I uttered.

"Beth you can not freak out"I tried calming her down. After about 30 minutes I managed to get Beth to not put all of us on witness protection.

"Stan also said that they're looking for all type of associates with him, im so glad youre no longer dealing with him"

"Yeah no, that'd be stupid he's dangerous," I said. "I have to go finish paying for my classes ill see you later" I left the house heading to campus before office hours close.

I entered the office greeting the front desk ladies. after getting registration paid the lady in full for all my classes.

"Hi, darling I wanted to pick up my student registry my laptop is still being fixed" A man walked up beside me greeting the lady.

"Sure honey," The lady started typing away at her computer, the printer started humming to life. As soon as the printer coughed up stacks of paper the lady handed them to the man.

I took a peak to the man's paper

Chemistry Anatomy 204

That was one of my classes this semester. I turned to the man who was about to leave.

"Professor Figueroa? Hi, im in your 11 am class" Figeroa looked at the paper scanning the list. I spotted my name as he passed it. I pointed to my name looking back at him.

"Ms. Marks" He coughed fixing up his shirt. "It's um nice to meet you"

"Yeah I just wanted to introduce myself"

"Well I have to go but I will see you next week" The professor left heading back to the car. I turned my head wondering about his distance. After I paid everything I headed to the plaza to get a few things.

I was passing by a Veterinary Clinic when I saw a help wanted sign. You walked inside seeing the front desk empty. Minutes passed when finally a lady came out of her office.

"Im sorry about that, my receptionist is on a break" The lady stood behind the desk looking at the papers laying there. "So how may I help you"

"Hi yes, I saw your help wanted sign and I was wondering what positions were open?"

The lady smiled typing something on the computer. "We have an assistant and receptionist open"

"The assistant" She handed me the application and I filled it out right there handing it to her once I finished.   
```  
When I got home Ruby and Annie were over with their kids playing in the back.

"Hey, whats up here?" I sat on the bench next to Annie.

"Stan still isn't talking to me," Ruby said drinking her coffee. Kenny was playing with Emma to rough and Beth said something to them.

"Im seeing Gregg again" Annie blurted. All of us stared at her dumbfounded.

"Are you sure about this," I told her. She nodded holding her mug tightly. "Ok well I'll support you for everything"

"Im still worried about Rio" I turned to Beth who was zoned out. "He is not gonna forget what we did to him"

"But we can't stay the whole time afraid and not live our life," I told them

"I agree"Ruby added. "Im just gonna be a little bit careful but im not hiding anymore" We stayed in silence as we watched the kids play.   
\---  
I was wrapping a man's arm putting my gloves away fixing my area.

 

"You could go now" I shooed the man off as I put away the tools. I looked at my sleeve seeing a blood stain. I sighed grunting removing my shirt only leaving me in bra. I turned around seeing Rio behind me smiling.

"What do we got here?" He looked me up and down licking his lips. I tried taking a step back but there was a wall behind me.

"Are you gonna play" You mumbled. He put his lips on you grabbing one of your legs putting it around his waist. He deepened the kiss pressing you against the wall.

My head rolled back loving the way his stubble scratched against my neck. I took off his shirt seeing his chest in all its glory. He unbuttoned my jeans pulling them down. He left a trail of kisses going down my abdomen as he was getting closer to my nethers I let out a moan which was music to his ears because he bit down on my inner thigh which caused another moan. When I felt his breath in between my legs my body wanted to collapse but his arms kept me firm. He gave one long lick which made me gasp.

I sat up from my bed my heart beating loud. I was in my room, alone. I was all wound up thinking about the dream. My life was so complicated for the past few weeks I haven't really thought about it but now my body is bringing those memories back and it's not good for me. I looked at the time seeing it was 4 in the morning. I didn't have to wake up for another 3 hours, I fell back onto my bed closing my eyes trying to fall back asleep. I know I don't want to dream about it again but deep down I did I just couldn't admit it.

* * *

  
After class, I texted Beth that I was in a study group that I wasn't sure what time id be back but the truth is I was driving to the Warehouse. I was close to the warehouse when I noticed a black car behind me. I didn't know why but I had an instant suspicion so instead of turning to where I needed I went straight. My suspicion was true because the car was still following me even after the turns I made.

I decided to ditch the idea of going to the warehouse heading back to Beths. Beth was playing with the kids when I entered the living room. "Hey I thought you had that study group thing"

"Yea, it got canceled last minute, ima head upstairs to shower" I went up the stairs heading to my room. I pulled out the burner texting him.

"We need to meet urgent somewhere other than the warehouse" I showered as quickly as I could before walking to my room again.

"Go to Grantley Park" I grabbed my stuff heading downstairs.

  
"Im gonna go get food, want anything?"

"Yeah, can you get me some more dog food?" I nodded at her request heading out the door. I had to know why I was being followed and who was it because I can't bring trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think so far!!


	4. Questions After Questions

The cool air was nipping at my cheeks as I waited for Rio to come. Not even a minute later he showed up alone wearing a hoodie.

"What is it that you couldn't say at the warehouse," He asked leaning against the table gazing at me.

"I think im being followed," I told him. There was silence for a couple of seconds before he spoke up again.

"How do you know?" I dug my hands in my pockets walking towards him.

"I was gonna go to the warehouse then I saw a car follow me" Rio turned his head. "don't worry I went very far from the warehouse" That seemed to ease him.

"Maybe you were imagining it"

"How can YOU the one that has the FBI on their back think that"

"I doubt they have their eye on you, didn't you talk to them,"He asked me which made me go back to when I went into his office and talked to Turner and in vivid details talked about my interaction with Rio. "Im assuming you made me sound good" he joked. "by the way your lips dried and you swallowed the saliva that was pooling"

"Maybe I wasn't convincing enough,"I said licking my lips. Rio smirked walking up to me.

"Is that so" I didn't know what to say my head was filled with Rio. "Why don't you tell me what you said" He licked his lips smiling at me.

"Stop it" I scolded trying to clear my head.

"Stop what" I took a step back taking a breath.

"We are talking about something serious and youre" I waved him off trying to speak. "teasing"

"I know you've been thinking about it"

"not.." I swallowed the lump. "the point" My phone started ringing when I grabbed it a picture of Beth showed up. I sighed picking up the phone.

"Yeah, im on my way" After a minute of her talking I hung up the phone looking back at Rio. "This conversation is not over"

"Hope not"I sighed walking back to the car before heading back home.

* * *

  
I was watching T.V when someone knocked on the door. "Can you open that?" Beth yelled from the kitchen. I got up heading for the door opening the door I saw agent turner standing there. I turned around seeing Beth still in the kitchen cooking.

"Just the person I was looking for" I walked outside closing the door behind me.

"What can I do for you?" I crossed my arms paying attention.

"I was wondering if you can come by the office later today to speak about your encounter" He didn't have to say it but he heavily implied it.

"Sure I can go over in about 2 hours if that's fine" He nodded leaving the premises. When I walked inside again I heard Beth again.

"Who was it?"

"Wrong house," I told her.

* * *

  
When I walked into the office Turner was already waiting for me. "Nice of you to come by"

"So what did you need to talk about"

"The Bureau was just wondering if you had any more encounters with the man, we are worried about his recent appearance in some crime scene"

"Not that I could remember, it was honestly a mistake doing what I did, it was stupid and dangerous" I smiled putting my hand on my lap. "Ove learned my lesson"

"That's nice and I was also just questioning how your debt is working your records are sealed but I know how hard it must be with class debts" My jaw stiffened how he said the last sentence slowly. They were following they must have they think something is up.

"I've been working double shifts and getting payments from helping neighbors and sort, you know slowly but surely finish paying it" After who knows how many more questions he finally allowed me to leave the place.

I got up heading to the door. I stopped myself holding to the knob. "I would also greatly appreciate it if you didn't spy on me and my sister youre scaring her kids," I told him before leaving the place. I called Annie since I came in the bus here and I didn't want to go back on the bus at night time.

If I called Beth she would freak out at least with Annie I have a period of explanation before she jumps to a conclusion. Annie came inside running to hug me spinning me to see if I was okay.

"What happened"

"They just wanted to ask more question from last time"

"But we've cut all ties with Rio," she told me.

"I know I guess they're just being thorough" I shrugged it off.

"They're being creepy assholes about it" Annie muttered walking to the front desk.

"Hey, do you guys generally stalk people and ask random questions" I followed behind her grabbing her arm.

"Ann let's just go I want to go to bed" After a bit of hesitation Annie agreed following me out. When we got outside I felt I could breathe without the feeling of being watched. Annies car was parked in the front of the building.

"What an asshole"Annie groaned walking to her car. Aa red convertible decided to park right in front of her car. "I can't even drive forward, you had dozens of places to park" She started spilling a couple of curse words.

"Jerk" We got in the car, Annie turning the car on as I looked back. Annie put the car in reverse trying to leave.

"What the hell?" The car didn't stop as she neared the parking lot on the side. I turned to Annie puzzled.

"Annie," I told her, she pointed to her foot which was repeatedly slamming on the brakes. A car turned the corner rear-ending us. The jolt sent my neck forward making me rub it.

"Are you okay?" She asked me rubbing her arm. I nodded asking her too. We got out of the car looking at the woman leave her vehicle.

"We're gonna have to call Beth"Annie told me.

"Are you crazy if we tell her that the FBI questioned me shes gonna think Rio is definitely after us" Shell never let me alone, shell think I still have connections with Rio.

Annie grabbed her phone texting someone. "I know a guy"

After almost half an hour Annie mumbled something incoherent. "Wheres your guy " As soon as I said those words a car pulled up behind us. Gregg got out of his truck walking around the car. Annie just shrugged it off.

"It's an old car I've been meaning to replace my brakes but time just slipped away" Greg and An discussed for a couple of minutes before we got in his truck.

Once we made it to Beth's Annie said bye to Gregg before following me into the house. As both of us walked in through the front door I turned to Annie, "We can not tell Beth" She nodded in agreement.

"Not tell Beth what" Beth had come out of nowhere from the kitchen wiping her hands with a rag surprising both of us.

"Nothing," I told her. Beth looked at both of us for a minute before turning her attention to Annie.

"We just got into an accident"

"Wait are you guys okay, what happened" Beth scurried towards us looking for some type of bruising. "This had to be Rio"

"No Beth relax my brakes were old and I needed to get them changed but I haven't been able to, listen were fine look were alive" She showed her.

"Come on guys Rio is smart he knows how to make things look like an accident"She had a point, Rio was smart and calculated he always was two steps ahead of anyone but he made me a promise that he wouldn't do anything. But who was I to him that hed listen? I needed to talk to him tonight anyway.

" But he also wouldn't leave anything to chance if he did it we wouldn't be alive so you have to trust us that it was just an accident" Beth nodded trying to calm down.

Rio didn't respond to my text that night so I just had to go to the warehouse tomorrow after class. I had finally fallen asleep after struggling and time seemed to have slowed down when I woke up I felt like I slept for forever, I got ready for class driving my car to campus.

The first class was professors Figueroa, last time I saw him he definitely didn't want to be there. I was one of the last people to enter the auditorium but the professor wasn't there yet.

"Goodmorning class," He entered the room dropping off his books in his desk before leaning on the edge of his desk facing the class. "Let me make an introduction," He smiled making some of the other students smiled. Maybe he just was having a bad day that day he seemed like a cool professor and maybe this class wouldn't be a pain.

"im here to teach," His smile dropped as he changes his stance to a more serious tone. "Im not here to make friends and neither are you, you are here to learn." He got up from his desk heading to the board behind him.

"That being said I don't like students who like to use favoritism to win them brownie points" I personally felt attacked when he said that but I wasn't trying to use brownie points, I just wanted to introduce myself. Maybe the class is gonna be a pain. "So here's the syllabus for the semester" He started handing out papers to the class explaining some of the things on the papers.

When he finally dismissed us I headed to my car, when I sat down on my seat I contemplated if I should even go to the warehouse. I didn't have a call and Rio didn't even respond to my text maybe he was busy I can imagine the life of a gangster was everything but boring.

"You have to talk to him about the FBI," I told myself. I finally agreed to go turning my car on and heading to the place. When I assured there were no cars following me this time I drove to the warehouse. When I parked the car I went inside the building. Carlos went in front of me blocking my path.

"I need to talk to him," I told Carlos trying to walk past him when he blocked me again I took a step back sighing. "Im serious Carlos," After a second Carlos moved to the side letting me through. I walked up the steps knocking on the door to the office. He opened it up as he finished a call on the phone.

"Did you get a text?" He sounded confused but not upset that I showed up.

"No, but I had a talk with the FBI,"

"And what did you say?"

"They're still questioning me seeing if I have had any more contact with you after that day," He sat across from me leaning on his desk eyeing me up and down.

"What did you tell them?"

"That, That day was a mistake that it'd likely never happen again" He smirked standing up before strolling towards me.

"Is that so?" he teased. He was so close to me that it was getting harder to concentrate.

"It shouldn't happen again,"I told myself mostly, I was thinking of all the wrong things that could happen but I couldn't get my dream out of my head and just replay that night.

"Why not," Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Maybe if we keep it professional no strings attached. He let his hand slide down my arm sending shivers down my spine. "I know youre enjoying this,"He wasn't wrong and I hated it. My arms touched his abdomen from under his shirt feeling the healed wound from a few months ago and that same spark went off in me.

"Were two consenting adults," My hands went higher and higher curling behind his neck holding him tight. "Goddamnit." I slammed my lips on his craving every inch of him. He wasted no time removing my shirt and pants. We collided with the wall as I removed his shirt and hoodie off of him. He left wet kisses on my neck letting his hand wander.

He bent down rubbing me through my underwear causing me to lul my head back. "I've been wanting a taste since the first time," I sighed blissfully as he ate me out his tongue causing my hips to roll.

"Rio" I groaned stopping him. "I need you now," I told him pulling him into another kiss as I unbuckled his jeans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys want to follow me on Tumblr to see updates on the book and some other stuff I do for Rio and Beth and maybe some work for my original character
> 
> @rioskingdom


	5. Not Fond Of Secrecy

I was working on my assignments when I heard the door open from downstairs. I heard Annie's voice from a distance as it grew closer to me until she finally came into my room. Annie plunged onto my bed cozying herself into my comforters.

"So I need to talk to you," I turned my chair till I was facing Annie. "Im going out tonight... With Gregg" I was stunned I know Annie was talking to Gregg for some time but I thought he was still married to the blonde.

"You sure about this?" I asked her. I didn't want Annie to be hurt by this. She sat up playing with her fingertips.

"It's not a date, its two adults hanging out and I dont know what else," I had to be supportive.

"Okay when?" I asked her.

"Tonight and normally I wouldn't ask you but I need you to babysit Sadie. Its just I dont want her to think anything till I know whats happening cause than she gets her hopes up and it doesn't end well," I got up sitting at the edge of my bed.

"I'd be happy to babe" She gave me a hug squeezing tight.

Later on that day, I drove to Annie's house to babysit Sadie. When I got to the apartment Sadie was in her room as Annie got ready. I knocked on Sadies door before entering seeing her read a book.

"What are you doing munchkin" I sat on her bed looking at the cover.

"Reading this book my English teacher recommended she said it was interesting but I haven't found it yet" Sadie started smiling as she put the book down.

"How is everything," I asked her, I always knew Sadie would have trouble and I always defended Sadie. "Cause you know I can always bust out my karate moves" I moved my hands around to make it funny which made her laugh.

"Everything is okay, it's better and not what I expected," Annie came in already and looking gorgeous.

"Sadie I have a work meeting but ill see you tonight to give you a kiss goodnight," They started their handshake that I always found adorable. "hey, love ya"

"Love ya,"Both of them started smiling.

"Never put no one above ya!" Annie said bye one more time before heading out the door.

"So whats up with you?" Sadie sat up from the bed looking at me

"What do you mean"

"Im 11 not 5 you've been distracted by something," How does an 11-year-old guess this stuff.

"I have no idea what youre talking about,"

"Oh come on!"

"OK fine its just guy drama nothing you should be worried about, now come on let's go watch movies," I tried changing the subject getting up and heading to the living room.

After 2 movies it was time to put Sadie to bed she didn't fight it since she was also sleepy. After I finished I sat watching T.V until Annie came home. She was exhausted but she asked where Sadie was, after telling her that I put her to bed she headed to the kitchen.

"So how was the date?" asking her.

"It was great," Her face said something else.

"Your voice says otherwise," Annie got her vodka that was on top of the fridge before sitting down on her island.

"It was great, it was but then as we were driving home everything hit me" She took a chug of Vodka offering some to me. "That I'm scared that everything will happen again, we go into that puppy love then we hate each other then he marries some other girl and I have to act strong"  
I grabbed her hand holding it for reassurance. "Im not exactly an easy person to handle,"

"But that's what makes you awesome, and you dont have to be scared about it" "You guys learned everything, things you hate things you love so there will be no surprises you could plan ahead and maybe things will change"

"Youre right" This was new for Annie she was always the tuff one in the sense that she never tried to seem weak but Gregg was always a weak spot for her.

"I just ask to please be careful"

'So enough of that, when are we finally gonna talk about your B-day" Annie joked which made you laugh

"It's not that big of a deal"

"Are you kidding me, its a huge deal it's your birthday"

"I dont know every year your birthday just get less and less important cause it reminds us were getting old," I told her trying to be nonchalant about it. I've never really loved celebrating my birthday its just something since I was little.

"Okay fine but this subject is not over" Annie grabbed her box of cheez-it taking a handful. "Wow"

"What?"Annie was in her head.

"I was eating this when I had sex..." Annie regretted finishing the sentence keeping her mouth shut. Unfortunately, I heard.

"You had sex with Gregg" I was shocked I knew something was going on but this.

"Okay it was a one-time thing and then he was trying for a baby and then next thing you know they were filing for a divorce"

"Okay Annie im not mad"

"Youre not?" She asked me.

"No remember im the cool-headed one, im just stunned" I was processing it how did our lives become so complicated. "I know what its like to have sex with someone you shouldn't"

"Ooh is there someone"She grabbed her cheez-it " Wait did you have sex with Rio?" My eyes nearly bulged out "god what is wrong with you" I thought to myself.

"No no, no that's dangerous I didn't it was a long time ago"

"Oh my baby sister is getting it on" Annie was gonna take a sip of the vodka but she stopped. "Im gonna get a cup before I get cheez dust on my vodka" Annie walked to her cabinet reaching to the top. I felt a buzz on my purse. The burner.

I checked to see that Annie wasn't looking before opening it.

"Need you to come"

I put the phone back as Annie came back with a cup. "So tell me about this guy" I smiled standing up from the island grabbing my purse from the table.

"Id love to but I got to go" I gave her a hug saying goodbye before heading into the car.

When I went into the warehouse heading up the stairs I saw Rio working on the desk. I opened the door surprising him.

"The room was empty so I was wondering who the patient was?"

"I needed you for a different reason" He got up walking to me. "I got a new potential partner for the fake cash where the FBI has no clue"

"Okay what does this have to do with me"

"The only way we'll meet is if it's in her turf and she wants a female present some bs about feeling safer" Wow this a whole other side of Rio I've never seen and now im in a meeting. I followed him to his car. seeing the secret spot where he hides it.

When we got in I couldn't help but admire it even from a distance it looked like a nice car but the inside was somehow better.

"Dont get any ideas" He joked before pulling out of his spot. The drive was quiet but it was nice I was about to ask when we get there but he parked at a crossroad.

"were here" I looked at the road seeing no car in sight. "Come on" He opened his door heading outside, I followed behind him heading to the hood.

"So where is your potential partner" Rio looked at his watch his jaw tightening.

"Late" He stayed silent for a minute. As the sunsetted the wind started picking up. Both of us were staring at the road when he spoke up again "Why'd you disappear?" I look at him confused for a minute. "After sex" I laughed scrunching up closer to myself.

"Do you like doing the honors of kicking the girl out?" I told him making him smile. "You know... It could be a normal thing what we did"

"Didn't think you had it in you"

"But strictly sexual... I-I dont want any attachments" I tried to be tough about it but my words faltered. I couldn't handle dating someone like that, not knowing what goes on day to day. You can't have an emotional attachment to someone like Rio.

"I have no problems with that," He answered.

I rubbed my arm trying to keep myself warm if I'd have known I'd be outside I would've brought a jacket. This weather was never my favorite but after time I get used to it, But I wasn't necessarily dressed up for this weather. My cotton T-shirt didn't help protect me from the cold.

I heard Rio unzip his sweater before feeling the warmth around my shoulders. "This is strictly cant have you frozen" We saw a car pull up before seeing a woman get down. "Stay here" He walked forwards towards the woman.

They stayed whispering so listening to their conversation was difficult, I could only hear parts. "Moving the cash will be more difficult" More whispers. "The pleasure is all mine" A man got out of the car holding a briefcase handing it to Rio.

When we finally arrived back at the warehouse I was exhausted and wanting to go home already. I got out of his car taking steps on to the gravel. Rio came up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Youre starting to move cash again?" I asked him.

"Yeh, but I had to change tactics since the FBI is keeping an eye," He replied. "How about we go upstairs" He hinted at which made me smile but I had to go back to Beth before she gets suspicious.

"I can't I have to go" I walked to my car opening the door. "Maybe next time" I got in the car driving home.  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave like and Comments to let me know what you guys think so far


	6. Revelations Are A Bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my Tumblr @Rioskingdom for some juicy gossip

  
"When you try to inspect an animal..." The professor continued speaking pointing to the board behind him explaining the new chapter. He looked at his pocket before digging into it grabbing his phone. He stopped talking about the lesson reading something on his phone. "Class dismissed" He dismissed the class grabbing his briefcase before leaving the room. The class stayed quiet looking around before getting up and walking out.

When I got home almost like on cue I got a text from Rio to meet him at the warehouse. "Hey youre back so early" Beth popped up from upstairs playing with the kids.

"Yeah the professor let us out early but im about to head out for a study session for our exam"

"Oh okay do you want me to save you some dinner?" I told her yeah before going upstairs to get dressed. 

* * *

  
I looked inside the room seeing Rio using his phone. " What's this?" I asked him making him look up.

"I got a special guest for you" he smirked yelling the go ahead. Two men including Carlos came lifting a guy into the couch before putting him there. When the guy lifted his head I almost fell from shock. I thought I was seeing a ghost.

"Eddie?" Those clear blue eyes were hard to miss but they were in pain. I looked down seeing the wound, it was again in his lower abdomen but on the other side. I ran up to him grabbing the leaking bandage before looking up at him. "I thought you were dead" I grabbed some supplies starting the stitching.

The commotion died down with only now being us three in silence, Eddie flinching every couple of times. I turned to Rio beaconing him over. He walked towards me standing behind me. "What happened"

"Im the one that spread around that he was dead," He told me watching how I tended his wound. "when I found out that he wasn't talking to the police a couple of us tried to help him" Eddie looked at Rio before talking.

"Im dead... Technically" I looked at him bewildered.

"You faked your death?" He nodded putting his head down. "Aand you helped him?"

"I take care of my own" He retorted. After a bit of silence, Eddie spoke again

"How's your sis?" I looked up at him remembering the favor he did for her.

"Yeah she's doing good I think shed want me to thank you for helping out Sadie"

"I didn't mean to break the fingers it kinda got out of hand" My phone started ringing I couldn't answer it since my hands were kinda busy. You looked at the caller ID

"Can you answer and put on speaker I dont want anyone speaking" Eddie answered the phone putting it on speaker for me.

'Hey sister yo" Annie yelled from the other side. I immediately regretted putting it on speaker but I can't turn back now. "So I was thinking for your birthday we could go to the bar or maybe to a club" I flinched not looking at Rio, I felt the smirk radiate from him. "Come on baby sis what do you think?"

"I dont know Annie I was thinking maybe all of us can just a have a girls night in, watch some movies have some wine, you know what I mean" The other line was silent for a second.

"Come on it's your 28th birthday, live a little youre always studying and being a nerd and I say nerd in the most loving way" You smiled calling her name. "OK fine we'll do the boring one but one day in your life you will be getting something extravagant in your life" I looked up to Rio seeing him mouth "Birthday?" I shushed him going back to the suture.

"Are you with someone" Annie gasped talking again. "Are you with great sex guy" My eyes almost bulged out feeling my cheeks warm up. "Come on spill I'm super bored"

"Okay, first of all, shut up and no im doing a work training thing, I have to go my boss is coming" I hung up quickly finishing Eddie up.

"I have a feeling I wasn't supposed to hear the last part" Rio cleared his throat walking towards us.

" You could leave ill talk to you later in my office" Eddie Said bye heading out of the room. "What was heard between these walls stay in these walls, you go it" I turned to Rio sitting down in the chair. It was still wrapping around in your head, Eddie being alive changed your whole idea of Rio.

"What are you smiling at" You glanced down before looking back up.

"You didn't kill him"

"He wasn't snitching, why waste a good worker" He was acting tough but you knew differently.

"So birthday huh," he teased. "Come on why doesn't the suburban woman love birthdays wouldn't you get something extravagant" I know Rio's life was different than mine and I never judged him for it but it always unnerved me when he speaks like that.

"As a matter of fact no I never did" I snapped at him grabbing some of the tools. "Sorry, my birthday is... complicated"

"Touchy subject" He went behind me rubbing my shoulders. "How about I un-tense this shoulders for you"Rio left kisses on my shoulder sending shivers throughout my body. I rested my head on his shoulders as he let his hands glide down my shoulders. While the kisses definitely made me want to stay I knew I had to go and my mood wasn't a hundred percent there.

"I got to go" I turned to him trying my best to smile.

I left the room walking past a group of his crew talking to Eddie. I focused on one of the men who was talking to Eddie. It took me a minute to realize who that guy was. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw Mr. Figuerora. I walked away not wanting to confront him here. Was Rio trying to spy on me in school, why would he, he'd have to be crazy.

I pulled into Beth's house going inside seeing Beth in the kitchen. I walked up to her leaning on the kitchen counter.

"Did you put the kids to bed"

"No, Dean picked them up they're staying at their grandparent for the rest of the week" Her face was cold, id understand so much shit dean put her through.

"He's still trying to get back together?" She nodded her head finishing the dishes. She turned to me staring as she turned her head. I looked at her confused looking behind me.

She stormed towards me touching my neck. "Is that a hickey?" I felt her nails press onto my skin. I took a few steps back covering the skin. Goddamnit Rio

"Beth calm down when I was reaching for a book I lost my hands balance and it fell on my neck" Okay bad explanation but what could I have done at the moment.

"Right and I'm DiCaprio"She looked taken aback before continuing. "Youre still seeing him aren't you" She shook her head muttering something. "That's why you weren't worried about him attacking us. Youre in bed with the enemy" Beth was shouting over anything i tried to say.

"Youre absolutely crazy you know that treating me like im 16 and just a kid, and im so sick and tired of it" I stormed out of the kitchen heading to my room. my whole body was shaking from the anger but it wasn't just the accusation it was everything that I've been handling all the shits I've been going through. "Im fucking 26 years old and I need you to understand that" I stormed out of there heading to my room.

When I got up the next day I left before I could talk to Beth. Im gonna talk to Figuerora after class. I took the car heading over there. When I got into class the professor was there already, I inspected him closer seeing he had a bruised hand. I sat in the back scribbling away to anything he said. The time seemed to slow as I waited for him to dismiss the class. Once he finally did I waited in my seat while everybody scuffed out.

"Ms. Marks is there a reason you decided to stay?" Figueroa commented erasing what was on his board.

"Did Rio send you to spy on me?" Figueroa guarded up once he heard that name. "Can't be a coincidence i go in business with him and one of his crew suddenly became my professor."

"How did you... "

"When I left the warehouse yesterday I saw you"

"Hard to believe but you being my student was not on purpose I am a teacher before I was a gang member" When i didn't look pleased with his answer he continued. "He doesn't exactly know youre my student, he'd go nuts, especially when it particulates to you," I did a double take, Figueroa noticed his mistake going to his desk.

"No what did you say" I smiled a little wanting to rehear him.

"Listen ignore what I say or I will give you an F in your assignment" He had a serious face and for a second I was afraid but then a small smile appeared which calmed me and made me grin.

When we heard the door open both of us turned the entrance. There was Beth looked shocked as ever.

"What is going on here?"Beth pleaded.  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave Kudos and Comments and let me know how you are enjoying it so far!


	7. Weakness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXTRA LONG CHAPTER

 

I shot up panicking forgetting where I was, I turned seeing Figueroa confused.

"Did you follow me?" I accused her, Beth was getting out of hand I felt I was being suffocated by her.

"I had a feeling you were gonna see a certain someone but when you took long once class was over I came inside" She was gonna follow me to the warehouse? What if she did find it would she call the cops again? "Annie told me you were seeing someone so I thought you were still in contact with our friend,"

"Beth this is Liam my..." Maybe this could work in my favor. "Boyfriend," I said as Mr. Figueroa said "Teacher" He turned to me looking bewildered.

"All the secrecy was because I was seeing Liam," I told her. "Isn't that right babe" Beth still didn't look convinced and I had a feeling Liam was gonna rat me out any second. " I am not seeing Rio, I am seeing Liam" I turned to Liam pleading with my eyes hoping he doesn't sell me out.

"That's right carebear, im sorry Elizabeth for keeping you worried" Beth's cheeks turned pink as the realization hit her that she must look crazy.

"No im sorry Liam I've just been really worried about my little sister you must be very charming; I have to go I'll see you later at home" She looked at me for the last sentence.

When Beth left I immediately relaxed rubbing my temples to stop an incoming headache.

"So what was that for 'cause no offense youre, not my type," Liam said.

"Beth does not approve my business deal with Rio. She thinks im still in that life so she's trying her best to make sure that doesn't happen" I grabbed my books texting Rio that we needed to meet.

* * *

  
I parked my car at the curb of the road seeing the name of the restaurant pop up, as I was walking to the restaurant I saw a man walking around the sidewalks asking for change. He looked at me before scurrying away, I shrugged it off heading inside seeing Rio in one of the booths.

"Is there a reason you wanted to talk here" Rio looked around the diner seeing familiar faces.

"They make the best waffles in town" He added with sarcasm.

"Its 2 in the afternoon" His face dropped for a second.

"Then change of scenery"

"I needed to talk to you about something" Here goes nothing. "  
I had to tell a beth something" I moved my scarf showing the hickey almost faded but still there. "someone left me a mark which made beth way too suspicious" Rio grinned probably thinking about that night.

"your skin just makes it so much fun" I felt the blood rush to my cheeks but I tried to stay serious.

"I had to tell her I was seeing someone else " His smile dropped so he just focused on the food sitting in front of him.

"is that so" He was moving a piece of waffle around the plate. His voice turned colder and not the usual light-heartedness he normally emits.

"that sounds like jealousy," I told him.

"they waffles are my favorites and how they make it so crispy yet soft" He took another bite ignoring the statement.

"it's with Figueroa" I know Figueroa didn't want to tell Rio but with some convincing Rio is very reasonable"

"Figueroa? im gonna kill him how do you two even know each other" He stopped eating staring at me. I changed my position before speaking again.

"does it matter and no you are not I had to get Beth off my back," I'd think he'd be happy no annoying Beth would mean my suddenness to leave when I'm helping or something.

"tell her something else" I clenched my fist letting my foot start tapping on to the floor. He was being stubborn with his machoness.

"why are you acting like this" I argued back and seeing him calm only annoyed me more.

"why is there gotta be a reason"

"im sorry did you forget that this isn't a real relationship, we just fuck" I blurted, he was just making me angry. But as soon as it left I regretted it because seeing his face turn stone cold made me shiver.

"youre right" He scoffed grabbing the napkin from the table cleaning his mouth before throwing it on top of the plate. "You could do whatever you want," He said avoiding eye contact dropping bills to pay for the meal.

I sighed covering my face "wait" I tried to stop but he walked away quickly. I stayed sitting at the table seeing the busser pick up his plate and the cash. I was gonna let him cool off it wasn't a good idea to confront him while he was pissed.

I walked back outside seeing the same man now sitting by the diner. I took out a 5 handing it to the man, "I know you'll need it" It wasn't the man's fault that I was pissed and I shouldn't take it out on him. I started walking back to the car when he stopped me.

"Ma'am I wasn't sure if I should tell you but you seem like a nice lady when I saw you went into the diner a man has been staring at you and taking pictures in the car in front of us" My fingers became numb as I turned around feeling my heart race. When my vision focused I felt my blood boil, I stormed across the road towards him. He noticed I was coming for him because he tried to act normal but it was too late I knew.

I crossed the road walking in front of Boomer "you little conniving little shit" Boomer tried to act like seeing me was surprised.

"hey I wasn't expecting to see you here" He smiled leaning into his car acting normal.

I groaned feeling a headache coming, "shut up I know you've been following me I just want to know how long" I told him.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" He stated. I reached into his car grabbing the camera that was sitting in the front. A picture of me and Rio sitting in the diner with me was displayed on the screen.

"Okay, I can explain that"He tried reasoning.

"youre are absolutely psycho" He grabbed the camera holding it away from me.

"now that I have pictures linking you with that man, I can get all three of you arrested" I dont know why he was so obsessed with us three I mean I know we kidnapped him but he was equally disgusting to Annie.

"why do you want to raise hell with us," I told him.

"cause no one should get away with robbery" I grabbed the camera while he was distracted and slammed it on the ground. The camera was shattered into tiny pieces. I looked for the chip plucking it out of the sim space.

"I can call the police"He threatened me. I looked around shrugging.

"for what you were walking on the street when you tripped dropping your camera" I slammed my heel on the camera again making sure it wasn't fixable. "I hope you fix it," I told him sarcastically before leaving him alone.

* * *

  
I got home feeling my tense muscles, I really needed a shower. I was going upstairs when I heard Beth call out my name, it sounded like it came out of the living room. When I walked in Beth was folding clothes watching tv.

"Hey, can you sit I wanted to talk to you" I did not sure what was happening. "I wanted to apologize for thinking you were still seeing Rio"

"Beth its no problem" I tried shrugging it off but she insisted.

"No it's not, I accused you, it's just when we were washing money I saw how you looked at Rio and I just saw my baby sister being confused but I should've known you wouldn't" I started picking at my nails not wanting to look at her from the guilt.

"Thanks, Beth" I got up from my seat heading to my room.

"But..."She stopped me. "Im your big sister and I am your voice of reason" I turned my head to the side looking back. "Do you think its a good idea to date your professor"

"Oh My God," I started putting my hands on the side of my head.

"Im just saying, youre almost done with school and I know class can be hard and dating a professor can help you boost your grade and all but if they find out you could be banned"

"Are you saying I would sleep with my professor to get a foot up in grades!" My blood felt like it was boiling and I just felt disappointed in my sister. how can she think so little of me?

"Of course not" She retorted.

"Yes yes you are, Beth do you hear yourself you sound like mom" I shouted. my chest felt like it was tightening every word I said. "For years I've been putting it off but Beth you are moms replicate" I ended it. I sighed rubbing my eyes. "I'm moving out," I told her in defeat. There was no use continuously arguing with Beth.

"Where would you go, you'd move in with Liam?!" She asked me.

"No, and not now I still have some money saved and ill look for another job, ill look for a cheap apartment"

"Why do you want to leave me?"

"Beth I love you, youre my sister but I need a sister not a mom" I stopped taking a breath. "I think its best if I dont live here so we could be sisters"

"Are you mad at me?" For the first time, I wasn't sure.

"I need sister Beth back" I walked upstairs heading straight for the shower. 

* * *

  
I opened Rio's door but he wasn't in his office. I sat on the couch waiting for when he comes back. After a couple of minutes, I gave up thinking he wasn't gonna come back I was about to walk out the door when he opened the door.

"Oh hi" I squeaked surprised seeing him. He looked at me up and down before sitting on his desk.

"I didn't ask for your help" He sat on his desk started to write something on a piece of paper. I walked forward a little bit not wanting to fully annoy him.

"Are you gonna ignore me" I sighed leaning on his couch arms.

"I dont need a doc and I dont want to fuck seems pretty simple" He spat which itched my nerves.

"I came here to say sorry" He scoffed leaning back on his chair staring at me.

"you dont need to apologize you opened my eyes this isn't a relationship"

"you know that's not true" He was being intentionally dense and it was frustrated me.

"Oh, you think its something different" He jeered fixing his shirt.

"we have too many strings for it to be no strings attached" I answered back. The truth was it was never gonna be a simple thing between us and it was scaring me.

"oh really"He looked down again covering his face from me.

"please, Rio lets just go back to how things were," I pleaded. I sat next to him on his desk putting my hand on his.

"why did you come here?" He didn't yank my hand away but he still felt rigid.

"I want to say sorry for snapping at you like that, I'm just stressed about my birthday" I admitted deep down I knew the root was about my birthday it's in a few days and im just easily annoyed right now.

"what is so deep about your birthday that you hate it" It wasn't my birthday that stressed me it was the environment I was used to when my birthday came around.

"I dont hate my birthday, I hate what happens on my birthday" Rio looked at me confused, maybe id feel better if I actually told someone.

"when I was little my mom had this idea of me being a lawyer, shed read me lawyer stories and did everything she could so I could go to that path," _I was remembering a time when I was little she would tell me that starting now would help my future and she would give me a stink eye when I chose to play outside._

I sighed continuing, "When I turned sixteen I finally had the courage to admit to her that I didn't want to be a lawyer, that I wanted to be a vet." My cheeks felt warm and I was trying not to cry. "My moms face read disappointment, she stood up and didn't talk to me that whole weekend. Then that Monday she came up to me and told me stories about famous vets. When she finished she said by 30 I should be this world-famous vet with kids and a husband and everything," Thinking about it made my chest tighten. "I'm 28 and nowhere near what she wants."I moved my hand so I was hugging myself. Rios' eyes softened as he turned to me. I hated when people pitied me.

"Have you told your sis's" I scoffed wiping my eyes.

"Beth was the perfect stay at home mother and Annie, to my mother Annie was a mess, I was supposed to be the perfect child but every birthday I see the disappointment written on her face"

"so you've kept this to yourself?"

"Yeah, you are the only other person," I smiled thinking about it, he was the only other person I told and when im with him im open to the idea of blurting my secrets. "how come I always tell you something but I know close to nothing about you"

"my good looks get me far" He smirked leaning back again. When my face didn't change he groaned covering his face before straightening out. "Fine."

"when I was a kid my dad left all of us when I was 10 so I had to be the man of the house, I wanted to stay home care for my little brother while my momma worked but she made me promise to stay in school. So I continued in school cause it made her happy she wanted me to graduate be the first to graduate but when I was 16 working became harder for her. So I dropped out of school and started working. I promised myself I would never be my father" Maybe he wasn't this bad guy everyone wanted to think.

"How did you go into the gang?" I asked him moving closer to him.

"When working wasn't paying the bills either someone introduced me to the gang and I've taken care of her ever since"

"you know once you go past all that scary look, youre pretty easy to talk to" I waved around him joking around.

"don't tell anyone" I felt better once I let it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you guys think, leave some kudos and comments and tell me if you are excited about the next chapter!


	8. Birthday Surprise

"Happy Birthday!!!!" My eyes fluttered opened, it took me a minute to react to my surroundings. Emma was holding a cupcake with a candle sticking out of it. I smiled sitting up on my bed grabbing Emma.

"Is this for my birthday?" I asked her. She nodded, dabbing some icing from the cupcake on to my nose making both of us laugh.

Beth came into the room holding another cupcake, "She was supposed to wait for me but someone got too excited" Beth grinned sitting at the edge of my bed. "Happy birthday baby sis" It's been three days since our little outburst with Beth and how I told her I wanted to move out. Beth had been quieter about everything and tries not to argue.

I hugged her grabbing the cupcake that Emma was holding taking a bite out of it. "Holy christ beth did you make this" Beth started blushing nodding her head. It tasted so good and had your favorite batter. I looked at the clock by my nightstand seeing the time. "Its time for someone to get ready for school" I tickled Emma making her giggle before she hopped off my bed and ran to her room.

"Are you gonna go to school?" Beth mumbled. I shook my head falling into my pillow again.

"Nah, it's my birthday ima skip out in this one let me just email my professors" Beth nodded going outside to help the kids get ready. 

* * *

  
I bounded downstairs seeing the kids run around the home. "Emma where are your pants" Emma ran around the living room giggling around the room. "Hey if you put pants on ill give you a piece of my cupcake" Emma ran upstairs again most likely to get pants.

Beth gave me a stern look, "Oh come on it won't be that pig of a piece" Beth dropped it when Emma came downstairs wearing pants" Kenny was wearing his hockey gear on his shoulder grabbing an apple.

"Thank you, Kenny," Beth told him putting the last bag inside the lunchbox. "Come on babies daddy is outside and ready to take you to school" Beth walked out of the kitchen. You cut a piece of your cupcake putting it in Emma's bag.

  
"Bye!" I said bye to the kids still sitting in the kitchen. Beth came back putting pancakes in front of me. "So I was thinking, all of us should go to the mall" I took a bite of the pancakes savoring the taste. "All four of us like a girls day," Beth said yeah heading out to text Ruby while I texted Annie. 

* * *

  
All of us entered the mall going by a couple of stores. At first, we started looking at things for the house but the more comfortable we got the more we started shopping for ourselves.

Beth got out of the dressing room twirling to show us her shirt. "Beth that looks great on you" Ruby was the first to fangirl.

"Makes you look incredible" I added.

"Makes you look hot" Annies made us laugh. Beth looked in the mirror seeing the shirt. Beth was silent but she had a hint of a smile. She's been going through so much I felt guilty for lashing out at her. I walked away looking more into the store. I checked my phone to see if I got a text from Rio but there was nothing. I haven't heard from him since our little 101 session and I didn't know what to think.

I glanced up spotting a dress, walking closer I touched the fabric feeling the softness it had. The dress was beautiful, the style, the color, and the fabric. I walked to the girls that were still by the dressing room talking.

"Hold up" I went inside putting on the dress. I smoothed the dress fixing any kinks. I walked outside showing the dress to the girls. Their mouths almost dropped which just made my blood go to my cheeks.

"Wow," They all said together.

"Really?" I told them feeling embarrassed

"It makes your eyes look incredible" The top was tight hugging my chest but the lower it got the looser it became so it could be worn as a day dress.

"Dude you look phenomenal" Annie mumbled. I went back into the dressing taking off the dress before heading to the front to pay for it. We stayed shopping for a while until we all felt exhausted and decided to go back to Beth's.

We all collapsed on her couch laughing at something Annie was saying. "Oh god im starting to feel real old" Ruby joked sitting up in the chair"

"Tell me about it" I joked getting up to grab some wine from the cabinet.

"Oh please" She fired back making all of us laugh.

"Okay, so I got some movies to watch and laugh at" Anni grabbed a bag that had movies inside of them she put in my favorite grabbing the bottle from me laying on the couch.

"Hold up I need my fuzzy socks" I shouted running to my room to get them, it'd get really cold in Beth's house at night. When I entered my room I saw a piece of paper folded in my bed. Confused I grabbed it cautiously opening it slowly.

Birthday lunch tomorrow at noon

I smiled feeling butterflies in my stomach, no texts but he sends me this. I hid the note in my nightstand before grabbing my fuzzy socks running downstairs to watch the movie.

* * *

  
When I woke up the next day I got dressed to go for lunch. I decided to sleep in since there were no classes that day and Rio wanted to meet up at 12 at the diner I went to last time with him. I grabbed the dress I bought yesterday putting it on. It still felt incredible on me and it just made me smile more. I grabbed the note from last night putting it in my bag before grabbing a pair of boots to match the outfit before heading out.

Beth was downstairs working on something. "Hey what you working on"

"Im planning next week for the kids" She was drinking a bottle of water as she sat on her desk. "Where are you going"

"Liam asked me out on a date" Beth looked at me giving me a half smile before saying bye.

I drove to the diner parking by the sidewalk again since the parking lot was packed. I went inside the diner no seeing Rio yet so I sat down on one of the booths and waited for him.

After a minute a lady came by offering me some coffee and asking what I wanted to eat. I told her that I was waiting for someone else so she left going to another table.

After a couple of minutes, I decided to text him. I checked my bag not finding my phone. "I always forget that freaking phone in my car" I mumbled to myself getting out of my seat and heading to my car. I opened my door grabbing my phone that was sitting on my cup holder. I slammed the door shut getting into my contacts.

I heard yelling coming from nearby, I looked up seeing what was happening. I saw a grey car racing towards me. I jumped on to the hood of my car getting out of the way of the car. The car continued going only missing me by a few feet.

"Fucking drivers dude" My body was still in a state of adrenaline it was hard to get down from that. I was walking back to the diner my hands holding my arms. I slowed my pace, looking at my surroundings. Another similar grey car passed next to me on the road. I just wanted to go home now but I dont know if I can walk past by Beth with a straight face. I did a double take noticing I saw another grey car, I thought that it was a coincidence but its the same car that almost hit me and the one that drove past me three times.

Now im sure im being followed. The windows were tinted so I couldn't see who was in the car. As I crossed the road I saw the car turn back to the road racing again towards me. I ran back to the sidewalk running to my car.

Im being followed and someone is trying to kill me.  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little on the shorter side but what did you guys think


	9. Boiling Point

  
I turned off the radio driving into the warehouse. I walked up the stairs seeing the light of the office on. I opened the door relishing that it was unlocked. Rio was silent working in his laptop typing away. I took a few steps towards his desk, he still hadn't looked up but I think he sensed it was me.

"So yesterday was my birthday," He looked up at me closing his laptop.

"You're right, happy birthday," He was smirking as I stopped next to his desk.

"I was with my sisters yesterday but I was really craving something," I sat at the edge moving my hands to his chair.

"Oh yeah, what?"I grabbed the handle pulling his chair to me till his chair was in between my dangling legs.

"This," I glided my finger to his lips, then to his chest, "This" He stood up pressing himself against me.

"Let me give you your birthday present," He kissed me and I froze for a minute until I was able to kiss him back. He moved his hand till it was holding on to my neck pulling me into the kiss. He pressed onto me harder feeling him between his legs.

"Is that your gun or are you happy to see me" He smiled taking a step back moving his gun from his pants and placing it on his desk.

"So where were we?" He started kissing me again grabbing on to my thighs. Slowly he started lifting my dress and I tried hard not to react to it. My hands started spreading farther the lower he got. Once I felt the coldness of the gun I stopped.

"Rio" He hummed as he started kneeling.

I grabbed the gun using my heel to push him onto the wall before I took a few steps back aiming the gun at him. The suddenness shocked Rio but his face contorted into anger.

"What are you doing Lil Red?" The name I was getting used to now angered me. I felt lied to, betrayed.

"Dont Lil Red me, I know you were a liar and I know your plan" I spat to him, he tried taking a step closer but I started moving the gun which made him stop.

"What are you talking about, "He said.

"Dont act stupid I know you are trying to kill me and my sisters you should've killed me sooner," Rios face still had confusion written all over him. He took his hand out trying to get me to lower the gun.

"Put the gun down," My heart was absolutely racing, the truth was I never even shot a gun.

"For what so that you could grab it and kill me," Holding the gun brought to the last time I was holding this particular gun back at Beth's.

"I dont even know what youre talking 'bout," His office was soundproof, I learned from the nights I would stay overnight and his men never interrupted when the door was closed. I reached into my bag without breaking eye contact grabbing the note. I crumbled it throwing it to him.

He opened the note reading the contents inside of it, "Bringing back the memory," He threw the note to the side "I went to that location and was almost killed, can't be a coincidence."

"If I was trying to kill you I had many chances where I could do that," That where it got me confused as well. Was I just a toy to have fun with before killing me. Rio is smarter than that he wouldn't kill me in the traditional sense it'd bring too many questions.

"You want to make it look like an accident so police don't question you, that's why you broke Annies brakes," He started shaking his head.

"Sweetheart you're sounding crazy," He scoffed, for someone who had a gun on him, he was calm but then again this is probably normal to him.

"I gave you my word and I dont go back on my word," he reasoned but I wouldn't believe him.

"Than explain the note," I shouted pointing to the note that was on the ground.

"I didn't even send you a note and risk Beth seeing it not a chance," It was true it was a risk Beth could've seen it but he didn't write a name and he knew I faked a relationship with Liam.

"How can I believe you, youre a master at lying," My cheeks cooled by the tears that were dropping. my stomach felt like it was gonna come out of my throat and my voice became hoarse.

"You gotta trust me," The gun started weighing into my thoughts. Should I believe him? I lowered the gun seeing his shoulders fall. He started coming closer but I told him to stay there.

"That's not even my handwriting," He told me reaching on his desk grabbing a paper.

"How do I know?" He handed me the paper before stepping back. He was right the note had a more messy writing while Rios was more precise and understandable

"Im sorry but what do you expect me to think?"

"I would do the same but next time you point a gun on me, it'll be your last thought," I started rubbing my temples trying to think who would want to kill us.

Rio sat back down on his desk and I sat on the top. "Someone has been trying to frame me, jobs that are easy have been sabotaged," He started drumming his fingers on the desk thinking about something. "My street credit is getting ruined."

"And you can't find out who's doing it?

"There's no link that connects the job, I dont let just anybody do multiple jobs," He swiveled his chair to face me. "Until I figure this out you are not leaving my sight." I scoffed nudging him.

"Youre funny," When he didn't change his attitude I got up. "You're out of your mind, I'm not leaving Beth and the girls."

"Well someone's trying to kill you and I can't watch you in a house full of people that dont trust me,"

"Im not leaving the girls alone,"

"Obviously they're focusing more on you than the other girls since they personally crawled me into it,"

"Just send some of your guys to watch the house," I tried reasoning with him. I couldn't leave them alone its way too dangerous.

"I dont know who to trust anymore," He was chewing on his lip zoning out.

"What about Carlos he's scary and you said that you completely trust him," He shook his head getting up and grabbing his phone.

"He's been missing for a couple of days," He typed something on his phone before turning to me.

"What do you mean missing, gangsters dont become missing,"

"He was supposed to meet with another crew by my part but after the meeting, he hasn't come back" He did a double take at me before continuing. " What he's a grown man maybe he decided to disappear."

"Unbelievable," There was no use of arguing Rio seems pretty determined to keep me in lock and key. "Fine then im getting spare clothes,"

"Then I'm sending Figueroa to follow you," Hooray my real professor and fake boyfriend is gonna take me home. Fun.

I got into the car waiting for Liam to meet me outside. When Liam came outside I called him over. " Rio explained it to you?" He nodded getting into another car. I drove next to him signaling him to pull the window down.

"I hope you dont mind but I dont think I will be able to make it to class tomorrow," I joked with which made him crack a smile before driving off. We drove to Beth's house thinking about everything the drive there.

When I got inside Beth was in her room watching T.V. "Where are the kids?" I asked her leaning into the doorway

"Dean took them for ice cream," My mouth shaped into an 'o' as I fixed my position. "How was the date with Liam?"

I gazed at her contemplating about it. I almost died today and the last thing I told her was a lie. I felt the tears well up but I tried shaking it off. "It went good, Liam actually invited me to stay with him at his cabin for the weekend," I dont know how I got so good at making up lies on the spot.

"Wow... That's great..." She said unenthusiastically making me giggle at her before sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Beth I'm gonna be fine okay I'm just gonna grab my bag before heading out," I turned around about to head to my room when beth stopped me.

"I'll take you to his house it's better so your car doesn't stay in the hot sun for three days, it'll be better for the car,"

"No Beth it's fine I don't want to annoy you," I tried prying away without it being suspicious.

"Why would it be a bother no its fine I can take you," It was enough anymore and Beth will surely think something is up and I already had a paranoid Beth.

"Ok great let me get my bag," I faked a smile walking to my room grabbing my phone to text Liam.

_Plans have changed Beth is taking me to your house Rio will just have to get me there send me your address._  

I waited a few minutes before I heard a ding.

_"Great. Okay I'll go on ahead be careful_

Wasnt my favorite idea either. Once we got into the car I told Beth the address and the drive to the house was awfully quiet. I looked behind me to see if anyone was following us but every car disappeared after a bit.

"What's with you," Beth asked me. I turned my neck shrugging.

"What do you mean?" I told her acting confused.

"I don't know, you just seem off,"

"Im just tired," I changed the subject to about Dean which lead Beth for a whole rant just in time till I reached Liam's house.

He was waiting outside wearing basic clothes blending into a suburban life which made me laugh in the inside.

"Okay I gotta go, Beth, I'll call you later," I closed the door behind me going into the house.

"Did you talk to Rio?" I asked him as I looked around the hall.

"No, I did not I had to clean this place up a little,"

"not too many guests?" I told him as he grabbed his phone calling Rio walking to his kitchen.

"Not really," he said before disappearing into the kitchen. I stayed back looking at the photos on the walls and tables. Liam looked younger in them and almost all of them had a woman in them. She was pretty with blonde hair and green eyes. "Okay he said to give him a few minutes he'll come get you" I nodded continuing to look at the photographies.

"Who is she?" I asked shifting to him. He zoned out staring at the photo I was looking.

"My wife," I smiled seeing if I'd see here.

"Where is she?"I looked around the room hoping maybe she was home.

"She's dead," The room turned cold and the awkwardness was thick.

"Im so sorry," I apologized to him taking a step back from the wall.

"Its no problem," He said smiling waving his hand off.

"Can I ask?"Touch your nose.

"She was killed," He said after some silence.

"what happened" He put his hand in the back of his neck massaging it.

"gang wars the downside of being in a gang, the other gang realized where I lived and used it against me" He swallowed the saliva that was stuck on his throat. "threatened if I didn't give up gang info, they'd hurt us, when I didn't they came inside and killed her."

"I'm so sorry," Will that be Rio and me, pray he doesn't get hurt and it somehow turns to me getting hurt.

"dont be it was a while ago I've dealt with it" He shrugged it off handing me a cup of water.

"she seemed really nice from the pictures," I said as I took a sip a sip of the water.

"she was, she would go to clinics for animals and volunteer," He showed me a picture from when she volunteered in an animal clinic, she was hugging a golden retriever.

"if it was dangerous why did you join the gang?" I was trying to word my sentence in a way so I dont annoy him.

"I really dont remember, I was young," He tried thinking about him but he didn't think of anything.

"and what happened to the people?" As I asked him I heard a door open from the outside. Liam grabbed a gun that was hiding under a table walking in front of me. He opened the door slowly, once he realized it was Rio he lowered his gun.

"You ready?" He asked which I nodded too. I reached into my bag seeing if I had everything. I was missing my charger, I must've left it in the house or Beth's car. I'll just buy a new one I just want to get out of here. 

Rio guided me to his car resting his hand on my lower back. It felt natural there and it made the blood rush to my cheeks. "baby if this is you now I can't wait for the weekend" I smacked him in the chest trying to keep it together.

"You're supposed to protect me,"


	10. How Can This Happen

"My place isn't gonna be anything like yours," Rio warned me as he opened the door to his house. The apartment wasn't small it looked like it was enough. We walked inside, Rio putting his keys into a bowl by a table. The room looked awfully similar to the loft Rio was hiding out, I started laughing which only made Rio ask.

"You're the one that decorated the loft weren't you?" Rio looked at me smirking as he remained silent. He got some pillows out of a cabinet putting them on the couch.

"You could sleep on the bed, I'll sleep on the couch,"

"Come on, Rio," I teased him. "I've seen you naked I can handle sleeping in the same bed as you," Rio glanced up before heading to the room. When he entered the room I took a deep breath. "You're not gonna have sex," I mumbled to myself before walking into the room where Rio was removing his shirt. This is gonna be tough.

"Take a picture it'll last longer," I looked away heading to the side of the bed grabbing my bag taking out clothes. I removed my top putting on a tank top before climbing into the bed. Rio climbed into the bed turning off the light.

"How long is it gonna be like this," I asked. There was a moment of silence before he talked.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Being scared of turning the corner. Being trapped like a prisoner.

"The whole hiding thing, " But that's all I could say. It was dark but I could see the outline of Rios' face.

"I'm not sure," I groaned moving to my back I was facing the ceiling. "I'm not gonna stop until I find out who's doing this," I looked at him smiling. Rio must've noticed what he said cause he then continued. "My whole operation is depending on it,"

"It can't be all bad," He continued.

"what," I asked him.

"Staying here," He joked as he shifted to the side so he faced me.

"it's a five-star hotel," I joked back. I felt the comforter sink as Rio came closer. "the entertainment is weak" Maybe he should have slept on the couch.

"Oh, and how could I help with that," He asked as he moved his hand so it rested on my skin. I swallowed the lump that was stuck on my throat looking at Rio. It's just a kiss that's all. He seemed to get closer

"Figure it out," I stammered. Rio leaned forward until I could feel his lips brush up against mines. He hovered over me as we continued kissing. I moved my hands to the back of his neck pulling him closer to me as I deepened the kiss. Rio took off your shirt before continuing the attack on your neck.

I almost missed it but there was a sound coming from the living room. "Rio?" I whispered trying to not make noise. "I heard something," He turned around hearing the noise.

He got up heading to the door as I covered my chest with his sheet. When he opened the door, a boy was by the entrance. When he noticed Rio he stood up straight smiling.

"Marcos?" Rio stood there bewildered staring at the kid. "Que cojones estas haciendo aqui?" He shouted to the kid.

"Chill out dude," The kid looked at Rio before looking past him. "Who's that?" Rio blocked him.

"A friend. Now, what are you doing here," I couldn't move.

Marcos pushes past Rio heading to me before sticking his hand out. "I'm Marcos, and how are you?" He smirked fixing his hair which only made me giggle. Rio grabbed him covering his eyes giving me a chance to cover myself with clothes.

"Youre 16 she's not going nowhere near you,"

"Mama was bitchin about my friends so I came here to crash,"

"respect her, did anyone follow you?"

"No fool I made sure," Rio grabbed his phone muttering something as he dialed a number.

"I'm calling her and telling her where you are," Rio left the room waiting for an answer.

Marcos was still in the room sitting at the edge of the bed. "So what are you guys?" I smiled seeing Rio in the living room. Im not sure.

"We're just friends," I told him confirming what he said.

"Yeah right," He snickered. I turned my head to the side confused. "He feels different about you," Before he could say anything Rio came back inside putting his phone away.

"Youre staying here tonight; then i'm taking you back to mamas," Rio grabbed a pillow from the bed throwing it to Marcos. "Your ass is sleeping on the couch."

When Marcos left the room closing the door behind, Rio jumped onto the bed. "Where were we?" I put my hand on his chest stopping him.

"Your little brother is 20 feet away from us," Rio whined putting his head down. "I didn't know you had two little brothers?"

"Well, he's not my little brother"He got under the covers before looking back at me. "Not exactly," I asked him what he meant.

"When he was a kid his parents both died so my momma took him in, fed him and cared for him"

"You know your moms an angel" I answered him.

"Yeah, she is. So we basically raised the kid so we call each other brothers after that"

"We should go to bed," I said to him laying down in the bed.

* * *

  
When I woke up I forgot where I was for a second looking at the surrounding area. Rio was already up coming out of the shower dripping on to the floor.

"So what's our plan today?"I asked sitting up from the bed stretching my body.

"Well I will be taking Marcos back to mamas, then I got a lead on someone, a neighboring gang has had eyes on someone so i'm gonna talk to them," He told me as he put on a shirt.

"And me?" I asked playing with the sheets.

"you are gonna stay here" He responded. The bed was so comfortable I just wanted to lay back down.

"NO NO NO NO" I got up wiggling my finger at him. "I am not staying trapped for who the fuck knows how long" If I stay trapped in a place I will rip my hair out.

"You can't come with me this is another territory I can't protect you" He was right I've only scratched the world of gang members I wouldn't know what to do if I was in the bad part of their territory.

"fine, but im not staying here" I argued back. I crossed my arms determined of not staying stuck in this apartment.

"Where would you go" I looked at the time seeing it was still pretty early. I could make it to class, my morning class was almost over but I can still make it to my second class.

"I still have time to make it to my last class" I grabbed my bag getting dressed.

"No" I turned to him seeing his peeved face.

"no one is gonna hurt me in a school" I answered.

"No one can watch you" I know Liam didn't want to tell him but im desperate.

"Well I know its awkward to bring it up now but Figueroa is my professor" I picked at my fingers looking anywhere but him. Here it goes.

"Huh" He scoffed coming closer

"Stop" I warned him. He stopped rolling his eyes.

"Okay fine you can go to class but I need you to text me" I reached to the table grabbing my phone, it wasn't turning on.

"Can't phones dead, left my chargers in Beth's car," I threw my phone on the bed finishing getting dressed.

"You tell me now," We were normal talking now and everything felt normal.

"Let Liam text you to let you know im safe," I reassured him. When he stayed silent I continued. "Im gonna buy a charger after class okay?" He massaged his neck before dropping it.

"Okay, but after class come to the warehouse, I promise you won't be trapped," I nibbled on my lip contemplating. I swear if he traps me im gonna cut him.

"Fine," After that, he left with Marcos leaving me alone.

* * *

  
Today the professor decided to show us a documentary for the two hours. Time passed even if I couldn't look at the time.

"Okay, next class you have a huge test so you guys should be ready," Before he dismissed the class he wrote something quickly on the board. "Dont forget, your training will now count in real life experience so if you can't find a mentor sign up for Class Workshop,"

Once everyone left I stayed back sitting in the front row. "So what are we doing?" I let my legs dangle feeling relaxed.

"I gotta be your babysitter so really it's up to you" I know he was being sarcastic but I wasn't gonna let him ruin my mood.

"Great so we're gonna go to the convenience store so I could buy a charger then grab some food before I go back to the warehouse" He nodded before grabbing his bag. "Did you text Rio?"

"Yeah, he said that he's not at the warehouse yet," I hummed heading into the car. When we drove to the store the car was silent so I tried bringing conversations.

"So we never finished the talk last night," He pondered about it before glancing at me. "About your wife?" His tightened his grip before releasing it. "Sorry"

"Its fine just flashback," He muttered before continuing. "The men from the other gang they disappeared after that day,"

"They didn't get any repercussions?" He shook his head stopping at a red light. "What about your gang?"

"They were our rivals but when the blood loss became too much both leaders decided on a peace treaty," As soon as the light turned green he continued driving to the store.

"When was that?" Was Rio a part of this?

"A year ago," He was a part of it. Liam's face was grim I could understand why. Once we parked I got out heading inside to buy the charger. The place was empty no in the store. I grabbed the charger paying for it in the front. A man came from the back heading to the register. He looked sketchy always looking behind him, his hands constantly shaking.

Once I paid for the charger I headed to Liam's car wanting to charge my phone already. The car was empty but Liam's door was wide open. I walked to his side trying to investigate. I bent down by his door seeing something. There were drops of blood by the dashboard.

I took a step back looking around, I need to call Rio. My skin felt cold as a realization hit me that I have no one protecting me and a psycho after me. I didn't get far before I felt a cloth cover my mouth. I tried yelling but nothing was coming out.

I squirmed trying to free myself but the man was tough. I held my breath trying not to inhale the substance. The man tried opening the door but I lifted my leg slamming my foot against it closing it again. My head started getting foggy as the instinct to breath became strong. My eyes started stinging as the memories of my family was flashing past me.

I attempted one more time to break free by kicking against the car again making the man slam against the car. It loosened his grip enough so I could turn around and see who it was.

My vision became spotty as I forced myself to move away from him, I stumbled on my own two feet falling into the ground. I tried breathing but I felt the man grabbing the back of my neck. He pinned me against the car putting the cloth on me again.

How could this happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little late but posted let me know what you guys think, leave kudos or comments and let me know on my Tumblr Rioskingdom 
> 
> Whats gonna happen to Lil Red


	11. Retaliation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in Rios P.O.V

I shut the door behind us nudging Marcos to move across the hall.

"Come on little git," I poked as we entered the elevator.

"So let's talk about the chic in your bed," I turned to him knocking in the side of the head. I need to teach this kid manners. "Okay can we please talk about the female in your apartment," He responded sarcastically

"There's nothing to talk about,"

"Oh come on hermano I know you got a thing for her,"

"If I do, it ain't any of your business," Marcos groaned staying quiet in the passenger seat looking out into the street as we entered our neighborhood.

"I haven't heard from you in forever, it's like you've disappeared," I glanced his way as everything dawned on me. Between the gang, the FBI and her I forgot about this family.

"I know and I'm sorry," Marcos stayed silent the rest of the way as we pulled into mamas house. I parked the car following Marcos inside. When we got inside mama was waiting at the door. She came rushing towards me giving me a squeeze.

"Ay mijo, where have you been I haven't seen you in such a long time," I hugged her back smiling back at her.

"Hola mami, I'm sorry for never calling," She started pinching my cheek pulling me to another hug. "Mami!" I gently pushed her back going closing the door behind me.

"Im sorry mijo, I just I miss you," She cupped my cheeks giving me a kiss on the cheek. She inspected me looking worried. I asked her what happened and after a little, she finally responded. "Youre skinnier. Are you eating?" I laughed at her kissing her on the forehead.

"Yes mami I am," If only she knew, I do eat, its just there's a lot of late nights

"You have bags mi Amor," I grabbed her hands kissing them trying to ease her mind.

"es nada mami,"

"Im not dumb hijo," She responded stepping back she looked back not finding anybody. "Just be careful, it's a dangerous world out there" We stayed talking for a bit more before I had to go to meet up with the other gang.

"Mami I have to go but ill be back soon," I said bye to her and Marcos before leaving to meet the other gang. 

* * *

  
Once I entered the strip club, I was greeted by two ladies. They swung their hips towards a man whispering something to him in his ear. He nodded turning to me before walking upstairs leaving me downstairs.

"How about I give a one on one session?" I nudged her away with a man signaled me over to go upstairs.

"Wheres Luke?"I asked him. Luke called the meeting, what I didn't understand was why his right man is standing there. He looked my way scoffing as he served himself a scotch.

"My bad do you want one?" I remained silent as he walked to the couch sitting across from me. "Luke has some other deals to handle, you aren't exactly first priority," Pendejo. I checked my phone to see if I got a text from her but nothing not even from Liam.

"You said you had some news about the person I was asking around for?" He took a swig of his scotch before setting it down.

"Ah yes, we've heard about your problems and were having a bit of problem ourselves, It seems someone is killing our men quite brutally," Armando grabbed a laptop turning it to me before lifting the screen. There were pictures of the bodies of a group of men with their throats sliced.

"At first we didn't know where it was coming from, it started off small nothing that was on our radars but the killings became more frequent," Armando pressed a button before a video popped up. "It wasn't till we saw this video is when we grew suspicious,"

The video started as it showed a man doing a deal with another member. A third man came from the back of the building wearing a mask sneaking up from behind them slicing the mans throat, as the other guy pulled out a gun the man in the mask shot him in the head multiple times. He removed the mask it was blurry but you could exactly see who it was.

My blood was boiling as my hands clenched onto the seat leaving my knuckles white but my expression was blank.

"I believe this is one of your men," You see it was Liam's face as the security camera was zoomed in. "Can you explain that?"

"Not anymore, he's gone rogue and I plan to clean up this mess," I said to the man as I tried to remain calm. "Im not letting this treaty become messy." I stood up from the couch moving to the stairs before Armando stopped.

"Careful Rio, anyone from the outside can clearly see your leadership skill is faulty, wouldn't want anyone to try to take that away from you," I wasn't sure if that

* * *

  
I went back to the warehouse sending half my men looking for Liam while I tried everything inside my office. It wasn't till I heard commotion downstairs that broke concentration.

"What's going on out there?" I mumbled to myself looking out my window. There was shouting which is a rarity. I looked outside seeing a redhead yelling to my crew. I opened my door getting Beth's attention. I looked at her bewildered on how she even found this place. She stormed up the steps pushing me back into my office.

"Where is she?" I backed up trying to ease her attention. "I swear to god if you hurt her!" Beth shoved me pushing me to the edge of my desk. This woman is crazy.

"Hold on, how did you find this place?"

"Dont change the subject," Beth looked around the office before her eyes landed on my gun. She lunged for it almost pushing me to the ground. I grabbed moving her away from my gun.

"What's with you Marks and grabbing guns," I grabbed my gun putting it in the loops of my belt staring Beth down.

"She pointed a gun to you, what did you do to her?" She exclaimed.

"ok relax," One of my men came into the room getting ready to grab her, I signaled him to stop before looking back at Beth.

"Mama ima need you to sit down for this before I tell you anything," Beth looked around the room deciding to listen to me.

"Tell me where she is," She sat down on the couch looking at me.

"We found out that someone was hunting all four of you, but they were more keen on your sister," Beth wasn't understanding, she was mumbling something. "They took her." I went straight to the point.

She shook her head standing up pacing around. "This is because of you, she fell into this mess because she was tricked by your lies," I stood up grabbing her.

"That's not true, I care about her," I know I was hiding it with different things but last night it finally hit me that I can't lose her.

"Why do I find that hard to believe," She muttered back.

"Im doing everything to get her back," I left Beth in my office as I got a text. It was a picture of her, she had cuts everywhere I could tell and her mouth gagged.

_Only you or she dies_

She was at the warehouse I could tell by the background of the picture. I entered the room grabbing my keys.

"You found her," Beth stood up from the couch blocking the exit.

"No, I didn't now sit down," She grabbed my phone looking at the picture. Her face became even paler, her lips colorless.

"Im going with you," I tried telling her no but she wouldn't budge. "If I dont go with you then im calling the cops. She's my sister too." She stood her ground and there was no way I was changing her mind. 

* * *

  
When I pulled into the back of the warehouse I forced Beth to stay in the car cause it's already my fault I brought her little sister into it I can't bring both of them.

When I entered the place I saw nothing but emptiness "I'm surprised you listened I was expecting to kill a few of your men," His voice echoed from the emptiness of the warehouse.

I pulled out my gun ready to shoot him as soon as I had the chance. "You know I dont break my promises," I looked around not seeing him.

"You've been a problem for me, Rio," He popped behind me causing me to spin around. "Kill me and you'll find her when it's too late," He raised his arms smiling at me being torn.

"What the fuck do you want," I spat.

"Retaliation," He admitted. "For my wife." The men he's been killing they were the ones who killed his wife.

"Then why do you need-," He cut me off yelling.

"She makes you weak, it's like ever since you collided with those suburban bitches you've become a coward," I dropped the gun before punching him in the jaw. I already felt better as he touched the already forming bruise.

"That's not the only thing," I urged him I knew the truth this started a year ago.

"You're still smart gotta admit," He spat out some blood before looking back at me. "You made a deal with the devil buddy." I walked forward trying to get another punch in but he pulled out a gun.

"That gang is gonna be a death of you, they will backstab you without a second thought," I clenched my fist.

"Says the gang member pointing a gun to his leader," He laughed throwing the gun behind him. "Let's do this old school," He landed a punch making me stumble. He went behind wrapping his arm around my neck tightening it.

"I think its time for new leadership," I started seeing spots in my eyesight as I felt lightheaded. I heard a bang before his yelling. I look to the side seeing Beth holding a gun. I turned to see him clutching his bleeding leg. Im so happy she didn't listen to me.

Reaching for my gun he tried grabbing for it but I was fast. Another shot. He started bleeding from his chest as I crawled away.

"finally I will be able to see my princess after taking care of the ones who hurt her," He muttered as the blood started spilling from his wound. "But it'll be too late for your Lil Red," I pointed the gun at his head before pulling the trigger.

"Rio!" Beth called out as I started seeing the blood pool around Liam. I turned around seeing the door open with Beth inside clutching on to her. I ran to both of them seeing the blood on Beth's shirt.

"Come on stay up," Beth stuttered reassuring her. I leaned forward grabbing on to her hand rubbing the back of it. "Im calling the ambulance," Beth ran to the car to call the police.

"Come on Lil Red I can't do this without you," She smiled to the nickname seeing the tears drip down her face. She was shivering as she scanned my face.

"I love you, Rio," She whispered. "Tell my family I'm sorry for being me," I saw that she was fighting to stay awake but she was feeling weak. I felt regret because I dragged her into this life and now I might lose her knowing how I feel. Her eyes were drooping as she felt heavier on me.

"Please dont leave me, Chloe," I called out to her as her eyes shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late but i hope you guys enjoy leave kudos and comments on what you think


	12. Everything Falls

My head was killing me. I tried moving from my spot trying to remember what has been happening but I felt something holding me down. 

"Glad to see you awake," Liam came into the room holding a knife he was cleaning. "I was starting to think I may have used to much chloroform on you."

"What the hell did I do to you," I struggled to get out but the rope was tight it was hurting me every time I used too much force.

"Everything" He muttered as he went next to an empty desk.

"You don't have to do this"

"Too late I already called Rio and he's on his way here"

"Leave him alone he didn't do anything, kill me but leave him out of it" He slammed his fist onto the table, turning to me. "I held on to my wife seeing the life in her eyes disappear" His anger radiated from him and I understood his anger.

"Liam I-I'm sorry" I stumbled but he didn't care he stormed closer to me wrapping his hand around my neck holding the knife in his other hand.

 

"Do you know the rage I felt for revenge the only peace I could have was to kill those men," My heart felt like it was about to jump out as he tightened his hold. "Understand my anger when I realized that your little boyfriend decided to do a peace treaty with them," I heard a car pull up turning both our heads .

 

"Rio!" I tried shouting to get his attention but my voice turned into a squeak. I stared down at the knife that was plunging from my stomach

"Rio will be too late to save you," I don't know what it was but as I saw the blood I still didn't feel anything just an unexpected chill . Liam left the room grabbing a gun from the table before walking out.

It all seemed to slow as I accepted it. Everyone knows they're gonna die but we push it so far back until it all starts rushing towards you. The regret of things we never did, the remorse for the ones we loved and peace to what happened.

 

* * *

 

I heard voices as I came to, trying to open my eyes but I felt weak. What' _s happening?_

"Adult female late 20s, stab wound in her lower abdomen.." Someone opened my eye shining a bright light. They continued saying something but everything started jumbling together.

"Chloe I'm right here," Everything started piecing together, I was at the warehouse. My eyes finally fluttered open as they lifted me into the ambulance.

 

"Im going in there!" Beth argued with them until they let her in.

"Ri-" I tried to say his name but I felt my energy decline as I tried talking.

 

"He's okay," Beth said to me.

"She's going into shock," I felt a stabbing pain in my gut making me convulse before I  was enveloped by  blackness.

 

* * *

 

I opened my eyes a migraine coming as I accustomed to the light. I looked around seeing Beth, Annie, and Ruby sleeping in the room. Annie was using Ruby as a pillow on the couch and Beth was sleeping sitting on the chair.

"Girls," They remained sleeping so I said it louder. "Girls!" They all woke up coming to my bedside.

"Oh my god you're awake," Ruby came to my side holding on to my hand. Annie came to give me a hug but stopped when she saw me wincing from the pain. I looked at Beth she looked the worst, she had bags that were dark her skin paler than normal.

"We've been here waiting for you to wake up. If anyone asks I'm your Aunt," Ruby explained making me smile.  God, I missed these girls so much after all the secrecy with Rio, I felt like I put them behind a wall  maybe  it was to protect them or  maybe  it was to protect me .

 

Turning to Beth I motioned her to come. She stood right beside me smiling. "Beth I'm sorry for not telling you," I apologized. I was being an idiot for thinking I could do this without not telling Beth. I put all us in danger.

"I know why you didn't," She grinned shrugging her shoulders. "I was being a raging bitch,"  All of  us laughed before settling down.

 

"he's not a bad guy," He actually came to save me.

 "I know... I learned a lot about him while you've been out," That's when I remembered. How long have I been gone?

"How long have I been out?" I asked to no one in specific

 

"4 days," said Annie. My heart started racing, was I that close to death that I was in a coma? Ruby nudged her stopping her from laughing. "Okay, only 12 hours," I felt a stinging pain making me lift my gown to find the source. I had a scar where the knife stabbed me.

"Chloe," I looked at her realizing I zoned out. "The doctor says that you were lucky one more minute and you would have bled out," I thought I was gonna die.

"Have you heard from him," I asked her. She already knew I was gonna ask and she  was prepared  to answer me. All I could think about is the confession.

"He said to let him know when you wake up he's trying to solve the Liam problem,"

"What happened?"

"Liam died and the police think you might have killed him,"

 

"What did you tell them?"

"That you've been telling me Liam has been stalking you for quite a while and then I got a call saying he had you in that place so I went there and I saw him dead and you bleeding," My chest tightened as I started getting flashbacks to the Loft  . My  monitor  started beeping  rapidly  making Beth grab me.

"Hey, hey you're okay, we're right here,"

"I tried postponing it but the police has to talk to you" I  just  wanted to get over with it so I told her to let them in. They all said their goodbyes before letting the cops in.

* * *

 

I entered the house not hearing any of the kids. I looked at Beth as she dropped off the keys.

"Dean took the kids while you stayed at the hospital," She murmured hugging me. I hugged her back walking up the stairs. "im gonna go pick them up in a bit.

"Im gonna go up to my room," Once my head touched my pillow I felt my body relax. Those hospital beds are uncomfortable. There was a knock on the door. I looked at the door trying to get the energy to ask Beth to come in but I  was exhausted .

Rio came inside searching for me. Once his eyes landed on me he spoke up. "Your sis let me in before she left," I said hi to him before sitting up on my bed.

"So I've heard you've become BFFs with my sister now," I joked which made both of us smile.

"I couldn't visit you in the hospital and I  was worried ," Rio sat down at the edge of my bed scratching the back of his neck. "I wanna say sorry, I got you into this mess." 

"I'm an adult I stayed when there were times where it was smart for me to leave," I told him. The truth was I was crazy for joining this life but I kept coming back.

"I'll leave you alone now, I  just  wanted to make sure you were okay" He got up heading to the door.

"Rio stop," I stopped him as he touched the doorknob. "I dont want you to leave." I opened my mouth attempting to say something.

"I thought  all of  this would've made you changed your mind about me," I shook my head standing up.

"You knew the risk of you  being killed  and you still came to save me," My voice faded as I remembered what I told him. 

"What do you mean?"

"I know you strive to be the scariest and mysterious guy in the room but I got to know the real you and I can't ignore that," I spoke again . "We have to talk."There was a knock on the door stopping me. I walked past him heading downstairs.

 

I opened the door as I lifted my head seeing who it was. "Hello, Ms. Marks. I was hoping to have a word with you," Agent Turner stood at the door holding a briefcase in his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you guys think a bit on the shorter side but i didnt want to drag the ending too much for the introduction of my third book. 
> 
> I promise the third book beginning won't be as short


End file.
